Another Mystery
by Sp00pyGhost
Summary: Just a normal case for the Scooby gang or is it? Join the gang as they go on a new case. This is my first AU and of course, I had to do a Scooby Doo AU, so enjoy!


**This is my Scooby doo au and honestly, it was supposed to be shorter, but oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

The gang was sitting at their normal Cafe. "Jinkies, look at this article," Mai said looking down at her laptop, she was wearing her normal orange jumper and red skirt.

"Awe man, why can't you ever look at something like food related?" Monk asked looking over her shoulder and grimacing at the article.

"Mai, not everyone can see it," Oliver pointed out and Mai just rolled her eyes, he was wearing his normal black polo shirt and slacks. Oliver was the hottest guy in school.

"Recently a mansion owner and our very own millionaire George Williams has disappeared without a trace. His son Oscar Williams asks for anyone who could possibly help to come to the mansion tonight for dinner," Mai read aloud, Monk and Yasu shivered, while the others looked intrigued.

"We should go," John said standing on the table, he was a small dingo dog that could talk. Yasu said his growth was stunted at birth, but that doesn't stop him from being fearless.

"No way man," Monk said taking him off the table, he sported long shaggy blonde hair and a green t-shirt.

"No thanks," Yasu said shaking his head, even though he was John's 'uncle' he was a black and grey Siberian husky, who was very playful and mischievous, but as much of a coward as they come.

"There will be free food," Ayako said while running a file over her nails. She wore a cute purple blouse with a matching skirt.

"Can't we be normal and go to a fashion show or something," Masako said from her seat next to Oliver, she always sat by him. She was wearing her normal floral sundress.

"If you're going to be a part of Mystery Incorporated don't complain when we go on an actual case," Mai said, pushing her glasses up.

"It's final we are going," Oliver said standing up and pulling the keys to the mystery machine out of his pocket.

"Lin is back from the shop?" Monk asked standing and following behind.

"Yep and perfect timing for another case," Mai caught up to them, falling into step beside Oliver.

"Ugh, why did I even join you weirdo's?" Masako groaned as she slowly followed behind them.

"Because you like having the attention as the damsel in distress," Ayako shot over her shoulder and quickly sped up before the other girl could trip her in retaliation.

Oliver clicked the button and Lin aka the Mystery Machine drove up to in front of them. "I was just starting worry you forgot about me," Lin said sarcastically as they piled in. "Where to this time?"

"I sent you the address," Mai said and Lin drove off. "So, what's the plan?" Mai asked as they turned their seats around to face the back where the others sat.

"We hear them out and see what clues there are," Oliver said sitting back in his seat.

"I don't know why you ask, it's the same thing every time," Ayako said crossing her arms and looking over her nails.

"So like this guy is rich right?" Monk asked laying back in his seat.

"Yes, but why do you care?" Masako said rolling her eyes.

"Well, if he's rich then that means there is going to be a lot for dinner," Monk explained licking his lips and Yasu did the same. Mai giggled while the others just groaned.

"How much longer Lin?" Oliver asked ignoring the others, who had slipped into their normal conversations.

"If you would actually look out the window, you'd realize we're already here," Lin replied sarcastically.

"Man, where you this sassy before we took you in for a check-up?" Monk asked, causing some of the girls to giggle.

"No, he actually wasn't," Oliver said thinking to himself. "Lin, what exactly did they do?"

"How would I know? I was shut off the whole time," Lin snapped. "Now, if you are finished, we have reached the Williams mansion," Lin informed them.

"Wow, this has to be the biggest place we've ever investigated," Monk said looking out the window.

"My family's house is bigger," Ayako stated simply while getting out of the van.

"Yes Ayako we all know your family is full of rich snobs like you," Masako said following behind her.

"Would you two stop fighting," Mai said following behind Oliver up to the Mansion doors. She could hear the two grumbled from behind her, while Oliver pressed the doorbell.

"You must be here for the dinner," a voice spoke out from behind them making them all jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I'm Oscar Williams," he smiled sweetly and then walked up to the door and opened it. "Come on in," Oscar said over his shoulder as he walked in. "All the staff and workers my father had have quit until my father is found," he explained as he opened the doors to a dining room.

"It seems we weren't the only ones intrigued," Mai whispered to Oliver who only nodded in agreement. They looked around at all the others who had seen the article. One person, in particular, caught their eyes.

"Please have a seat," Oscar gestured to the empty seats. Thankfully there were just enough, but John still had to sit on Masako's lap. "Alright, I know you all want to go around and explore, but please let's save that for after dinner," Oscar said walking to the kitchen, "Please, get to know each other while I prepare dinner," he threw over his shoulder before the door shut behind him.

"So, what do a couple of kids hope to get out of this?" a woman with pink wavy hair asked.

"Have you ever heard of mystery inc.?" Mai asked pushing up her glasses and smiling.

"Of course I have, but no way you're them," she scoffed and flipped her hair.

"Well believe whatever you want, my name is Mai, and these are my friends, Oliver, Ayako, Monk, Yasu, John, and Masako," Mai smiled sweetly as so did the others.

"My name is Madoka and these are my co-workers Martin and Eugene," Madoka gestured to the two men sitting on both sides of her. Mai gasped and brought a hand up to her mouth.

"You guys are seeing what I'm seeing right?" Mai asked in a whispered tone. Only getting a few nods of agreement.

"Noll, it's a pleasure to see you again," Eugene smirked and looked over at his look alike.

"Gene," Oliver spat out almost as if it burned his tongue as he did so.

"Oliver, who is he?" Mai asked pulling his sleeve to get his attention.

"I'll explain later," Oliver said not taking his eyes off of Gene.

A bell could be heard and the kitchen door opened. "Dinner is served," Oscar said while rolling a cart out. It was filled with plates of food and a pitcher of lemonade. Once everyone had a plate and a cup full of lemonade Oscar sat down at the head of the table. "I'll explain everything that has happened so far," he said clearing his throat. "Last week my father would talk about seeing a ghost of a soldier and that it would visit him at night. This continued for a few days and I had planned for him to see a doctor, but before he could he disappeared," Oscar explained, worry washing over his features.

"Are you sure he didn't just leave?" Oliver asked, causing Mai to elbow him. "What? It's a genuine question," he crossed his arms and glared at her, to which she just rolled her eyes.

"He would have told me if he did and not to mention the countless staff he had that would've seen him leave," Oscar exclaimed. Mai thought to herself and she could see Oliver doing the same.

"If you don't mind, Mai and I are finished with our meal, so we'd like to go look around," Oliver said looking over to Oscar.

"If you want, I've printed out maps for each of you, please take one," Oscar pointed over to a table by the doors and they stood.

"Why do you two always go off by yourselves?" Monk asked through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, I want to go too," John said jumping off of Masako's lap and following behind them.

"The rest of you stick together after your done eating, we'll meet back here after an hour," Oliver ordered and grabbed a map. They were soon out the door and snooping around.

"Where do you think we should look first?" Mai asked the other two.

"The basement would be a smart choice," John said looking at his own copy of the map.

"Yes, let's start there," Oliver agreed and they headed for the basement door.

"Not so fast Noll, I think you and I should have a little chat," Gene spoke from behind them.

"What do you want?" Mai asked turning on her heel and glaring at him.

"Nothing that concerns your tiny little brain," Gene smirked as her face turned red from anger.

"I have nothing to talk to you about," Oliver said placing a hand on Mai's shoulder. "Come on, we need to investigate," he said turning around and opening the basement door.

It took almost an hour to search the entire basement and the only clues they found was a torn piece of cloth from a shirt. They met up with the rest of the gang back in the dining room. "Did you guys find anything?" Ayako asked as they sat down on a few couches by a fireplace in the dining room.

"This, but that's about it," Mai handed her the piece of fabric.

"It looks like it's from a silk shirt," Ayako said examining it and then handed it to Masako for a second opinion.

"I agree, most likely from a pair of pyjamas," Masako said handing the torn piece of silk back to Mai.

"That means he must have been in the basement before he went missing," Mai said thinking out loud.

Before anyone else could say something Martin and Gene ran into the room. "Have you seen Madoka? She went off by herself and now we can't find her," Martin was out of breath and frantic, while Gene was calm.

"No, we'll help you look for her," Oliver said standing. "Mai, John, and Martin your with me, we'll start in the attic. The rest of you start in the basement," he ordered and they all nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, you'd think they were dating with how they stay together every single case," Ayako huffed and crossed her arms.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Mai asked catching up to her group.

"On the second floor, but she could be anywhere," Martin answered from beside her as they matched their pace with Oliver.

After hours of searching, it began to get dark and Madoka was nowhere to be found and once they met up with the others it was evident something strange was going on.

"Where's Masako?" Mai asked noticing the missing spoiled brat.

"I don't know," Monk said looking around in disbelief.

"The ghost got her," Yasu said jumping into Monk's arms.

"Where is Oscar?" John asked since he was nowhere to be seen either.

"Oh my, it seems it's picking us off," Gene said sitting on one of the couches. "I say we sleep for now and look for them in the morning," he smirked and he had this air of arrogance about him.

"He's right, we'll take turns on watch, Mai and I will watch first," Oliver said sighing and crossing his arms. "We'll sleep in here so get comfortable."

"Ah man, can we like, get a snack before we sleep. Me and Yasu are like so hungry," Monk said as his stomach grumbled.

"The kitchen is right there, we won't be going far," Yasu added just in time for his stomach to grumble too.

"Fine, but be quick," Oliver said pinching the bridge of his nose. They ran off to the kitchen and you could hear things being tossed about.

"Alright Noll it's time for that talk," Gene said low enough for only Oliver to hear. "Come on you know this was a long time coming."

"What is it, Gene?" Oliver asked, but before he knew Gene was pulling him out of the room, away from prying ears.

"When are you going to forgive me?" Gene asked unknown to the other person listening in.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Oliver replied simply, but before either of them could continue a scream erupted through the house. They ran back into the dining room, "Where's Mai?" Oliver asked looking around.

"She followed you two out. Didn't you see her?" Martin asked becoming frantic once again.

"Everyone stay put, we'll have to wait until tomorrow to look for them," Oliver was obviously upset, but knew he couldn't do anything about it until the morning.

Everyone settled down and began to fall asleep, except for Oliver and John. Hours began to pass and they soon fell asleep too. They were awoken by the sound of gunshots. "What was that?" Monk asked looking around.

"Whatever it was we better go look," Oliver said standing and opening the door.

"Wait where's Ayako?" John asked getting up and looking around.

"Gene is missing too," Martin said looking at the empty seat where Gene once was.

"We need to stay together," Oliver said from the doorway, his flashlight lighting up the hallway. Everyone else quickly followed behind him and once they began walking to the staircase a ghostly figure was seen at the top.

"Yikes!"Ruh-roh" Monk and Yasu said at the same time as they began to shake and hold each other.

"Shhhh," Oliver shushed them as he started to climb the stairs slowly and the others followed reluctantly. They all climbed the stairs as quietly as possible and the white ghostly figure passed once again. It was marching and even though it seemed to be glowing with this unnatural light you could make out the army uniform it was wearing and the old revolver it was carrying. Before they could make it up the stairs fully the ghost turned and looked at them. "Run!" Oliver shouted and the Scooby chase scene ensued.

Oliver, Monk, and Yasu down the hallway and into a random room, while Martin and John did the same. The ghost ran after them and into the room after Martin and John, but their heads poked out of a different room. The others ran out of another room across the hallway with the ghost chasing after them. This went on for a bit before they came to a stop in the dining room.

"I say we leave," Monk said panting and collapsing on the floor. Yasu nodded in agreement and laid on top of him.

"We can't leave, we have to find the others first," Oliver said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Come on Uncle Yasu we can't just leave the girls," John said standing up straight with his paws on his hips, he was trying to look buff.

"I think I have a plan to catch the ghost," Oliver was holding his chin thinking. "Monk and Yasu, I'm going to need you two to be bait," Oliver began to explain his plan and they soon began to set up.

"Why are we always the bait?" Monk groaned as they stood in the middle of the foyer waiting for the ghost to notice them.

"Yeah, I can't believe we're always stuck with this. Why can't Mr Perfect be live bait for once?" Yasu asked sitting down and sighing. While they waited, Oliver and Martin were waiting nearby with a net to drop onto the ghost.

They heard gunshots once more and the ghostly figure was standing in the doorway to the parlour. He was shooting at them and they began to run. Martin and Oliver prepared to throw the net on him, but Martin somehow managed to get caught up in it. While Oliver and John were trying to help untangle him, the ghost chased Monk and Yasu into another room. Once they got Martin free they chased after them, but the ghost had disappeared.

"How did it disappear so easily?" Martin asked looking around.

"I don't know, but I don't think we can pull the same plan twice," Oliver scratched the back of his head while thinking to himself.

"We should look for the others then," Martin suggested and they all nodded in agreement.

"As much as we need to stay together, we'll cover more ground if we split up, so Monk, John, and Yasu search the ground floor and Martin and I will search the second floor," Oliver said running his hand through his hair.

"What about the attic and basement?" John asked looking up at him.

"We'll search those rooms together," Oliver answered and they all followed the orders given to them.

Once again they were searching the house, but this time Oliver was knocking on certain parts of the wall. "What are you doing?" Martin asked him as they walked down one of the many halls.

"I'm trying to find a secret passage. You see old mansions like this were built with secret passages throughout it, so it'd make sense if…" he trailed off as a hollow knock echoed through the hall. Pushing on that part of the wall it opened to reveal a passage.

"Wow," was all Martin could manage and they entered the passage. "So what made you think this place had any secret passages?"

"When I was looking at the map I noticed some of the room measurements didn't add up, but Oscar was already missing before I could ask him," Oliver replied simply as they pressed on.

Their flashlights lit up a door, but when they went to open it it wouldn't budge. They began to try and break the door down, but it still wouldn't open. Oliver took a running start at the door, but it opened and he found himself running into a wall.

"Oliver are you ok?" the softly sweet voice of Mai called out to him.

"Mai?" Oliver stood and engulfed her in a hug. "What happened?" he asked her as he held her at arm's length.

"Well, I went to go listen in on your conversation with Eugene and then all I saw was black. I know I lost my glasses at some point and I've just been stumbling around," Mai explained holding on to one of Oliver's arms.

"Good thing I carry these with me," Oliver handed her the backup pair of glasses he kept for her.

"Thanks," Mai blushed and accepted the pair of glasses. She put them on and bit her lip.

"Not to be rude, but have you see the others?" Martin asked making them separate from each other quickly.

"No, I haven't seen Madoka or Masako," Mai paused and thought to herself. "This is just one hidden room of many," Mai said and they flashed their flashlights around the room. Furniture covered with dusty sheets littered the room.

"How did you get around without hurting yourself?" Martin asked moving about the room and looking for another exit.

"To be honest, I have no clue," Mai said rubbing the back of her neck and blushing a bit more.

They looked around the room for what seemed like an hour until they were able to find another door. Shining their flashlights into the next room they rested on a moving sheet in the centre of the room. "What is that?" Martin asked moving closer. He pulled the sheet off to reveal Ayako, Madoka, and Masako. They were tied together with tape covering their mouths.

"Ayako," Mai exclaimed and immediately went to her side to remove the tape.

"What took you guys so long?" she asked, once the tape was removed. "We've been here all night."

"Well, I lost my glasses, but Oliver had my backup pair, so it's all good," Mai smiled and Masako glared at her. Martin cut the rope from around the girls and helped Madoka stand.

"That stupid ghost knocked me out when my back was turned," Madoka grumbled. "I can't believe you two left me alone."

"Oh Oliver it was awful," Masako exclaimed and practically jumped into Oliver's arms.

"Awe, the poor damsel got what she wanted," Ayako said mockingly and the fell into Mai's arms with an arm over her forehead. "Oh Oliver I got to be the damsel in distress so you'd have to save me and notice me, even though you hate to," Ayako exclaimed and Mai giggled.

"If you two are done playing games, we have a ghost to catch," Oliver said pushing Masako away and hiding his smile.

They quickly made their way back to the dining room where Monk, Yasu, and John sat waiting for them. "You found the girls, now can we like get out of here?" Monk asked popping one last chip into his mouth.

"No, we still need to find Mr Williams and his son," Oliver said holding his chin and thinking of a plan.

"The ghost or whatever can't know that we've been found right?" Mai started and when no one else spoke she continued, "Well, what if you guys go and stand in one area while we wait for the ghost to show up," Mai finished and pushed her glasses up.

"I think it should just be me," Oliver said, causing everyone to look at him. "I'm confident I know who it is and they'll be more likely to come after me if I'm alone."

"Alright, tell us what to do," Mai said smiling and the others nodded in agreement.

Oliver walked around the foyer, while the others sat by waiting to trip the trap. Once they heard gunshots they knew the ghost was close. "Get out," it moaned as it walked down the stairs.

"Now," Oliver shouted and a string was pulled tight at the bottom of the stairs, but the ghost quickly jumped over it. The ghost ran for Oliver but he quickly dodged and ran. "Some help would be nice."

"Um, you guys got any ideas?" Mai asked biting her lip.

John ran out in front of the ghost, catching its attention. He began to bark and the ghost backed up and Yasu quickly crouched behind him and the ghost tripped. Mai quickly threw a weighted net onto it. "Finally," Ayako said.

"Let us see who was behind all of this," Oliver walked over to them and pulled the mask off of the ghost to reveal, "You have got to be kidding me," Oliver exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air.

"No way, I thought it was," Mai began but trailed off.

"He made me do it," the man exclaimed putting his hands up defensively.

"Oscar, who made you do it?" Mai asked softly.

"Eugene, he said if I didn't dress up as a ghost he'd tell my father about the money I had been stealing from him. You gotta believe me," Oscar rambled on and someone started to slowly clap.

"Good job Oliver it seems you've foiled my plan once again," Gene smirked and leaned against the wall. "Sadly you haven't completely foiled them, you see I still have George Williams and also all the exits are blocked," Gene gestured to the front door. It was blocked by one of his idiotic henchmen.

"I thought we were friends?" Madoka asked, speaking for the first time since everything started to happen.

"Oh, that's what you thought," Gene laughed dryly. "Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but I am no one's friend, well unless that cute little brunette would like to be my friend," Gene winked at Mai and this only pissed Oliver off.

"Gene this is enough," Oliver yelled and before anyone else could speak a crash from the parlour could be heard. They ran in to see that Lin had crashed through the wall. "Took you long enough," Oliver ran to Lin and hopped in, the rest followed.

"What about my father?" Oscar asked stopping halfway to the van.

"I already found him, he's fine," Oliver said pointing to the back of the van, where his father sat.

Cops cars could be heard in the distance and Gene ran for it. "I'll get you next time you meddling kids and your stupid dogs too," Gene yelled as he disappeared into the mansion.

They all relaxed in the van as Lin backed out. They were questioned by the cops and soon let go. Lin began the drive to the cafe. Mai had laid her head on Oliver's shoulder which earned her a glare from Masako. "So, is Gene like your twin or something?" Monk asked stretching.

"That's because he is. We were separated when we were 5 and he's been in and out of my life since then," Oliver explained. "The last time I saw him he had attempted to take over my life, but as you can tell he failed," Oliver added.

"Wow, so do you think the cops will find him?" Mai asked looking up at him.

"I don't know," Oliver admitted, causing Mai to frown.

They sat there in silence as Lin drove down the road.


End file.
